Yuki and harry potter?
by xxpatixx
Summary: what happens when the headmaste, zero and kaname find out that yuki is Harry Potter twin sister? and why are Hogwaers students going to Cross Academy Harry potterXvk i know bad summery please RR AU
1. Chapter 1

**  
I want to thank SilverLunaStar for being my new bate for this story and I hope u all like it^^**

I do not own vampire knight or Harry potter.

Chapter 1  
  
Yuki was in her room getting ready to attend her other school. It was her last day there, then she would have to stay at home with her father and wished she didn't have to confront them, but unfortunately, due to certain circumstances her other school was currently going through, she had no other choice but to tell them who she really was, her true identity she had kept a secret all these years. The problem was that she couldn't simply reveal everything to her foster family, she couldn't simply appear saying:

"Oh headmaster, I have to tell you that I am a witch and I attend a school called Hogwarts every night far across another country where they teach me magic. Before I forget, I also have to mention that I have a twin brother and we are the two only living survivors of our family, murdered by Voldemort who is without doubt, the most evil wizard on the planet. Unfortunately, for some reason he is still alive to kill my brother and I. My brother's name is Harry and has a scar on his forehead while mine is on my shoulder. My memories were erased until the time we meet again and thus, now restored. Lastly, next year my school might stay here at Cross Academy to ensure everyone's safety from Voldemort and his growing powers."  
Right, that would so turn out great. Yuki looked at the time after she thought about her problem before getting her portkey that would take her to Hogwarts where her brother and friends were waiting for her.

Upon arriving, she heard her brother:  
"Hey Yuki it's about time you arrive, I stared to think that the Dark Lord already killed you," Harry commented her newly arrived sister.  
"Funny Harry," she replied as she walked towards them. They attended their classes and accomplished their finals. The whole day was then dedicated to their numerous tests. At the end of the day, Harry and Ron seemed like they were going to die while Yuki and Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying finally arrived where Dumbledore told everyone that they would be visiting Cross Academy, in Japan, though he did not give the reason why. He just mentioned that it would be safer to be somewhere else.  
"Yuki have you talked to your step-dad, the headmaster?" Harry asked her as he ate his food.  
"No I haven't had the time or rather, know where to start; you guys have to come and help me." Yuki replied as she saw the nod of her friends.  
"Sure Yuki, I'll tell my dad and mum I am sure they will be more than willing to come and help you."  
"Thanks Ron; you guys are the best," Yuki said as she finished eating and gave Ron a smile, Ron blushed at the action. Once they finished eating, they went to their rooms. Yuki went with Hermione, together, they talked for a few minutes, talking about random things under the sun but then Yuki had to leave.  
"Well I have to go. If everything goes well, I'll see you this summer! Hopefully my father will let me go stay with you guys, when he finds out about everything," Yuki mentioned to her friend as she once again left.  
She used her portkey to bring her back to Cross Academy. She got in her Cross Academy uniform and went out. She still had some time to do some of her duties and still get some night was calm; everything was quiet, which she was grateful for. All she had to do now was to wait for a letter from Ron and Harry, to see when they could come and help her tell the headmaster and the others. She walked back to the dorm, laid on her bed and went to knowing that not far away, someone was watching.


	2. Pitchers

_**I want to thank SilverLunaStar for being my new bate for this story and I hope u all like it^^**_

_**I do not own vampire knight or Harry potter.**_

Chapter 2

It's been a week since Yuki last saw her brother and her friends. She hoped they were alright. Fortunately, her hopes were answered when she received a letter from Hermione telling her that they were all together and that they would be coming over to talk to her father and Zero this coming Sunday. She was in high spirits that they were fine, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

However, she was also a little upset that her friends were to hang out over the summer while she was stuck in the academy with her father and Zero this summer. In addition, she had to help the headmaster with the coming school year. "Yuki are you alright?" Yuki looked up to see Kaname looking worried.

"Yes Kaname I'm fine, just preoccupied with something," she replied with a smile on her face. The only good thing about her summer so far was that Kaname was with her. He had asked the headmaster if he could stay and the headmaster happily agreed. On the other hand, Zero was still miserable about having to share a room with him, but who cares what he thinks?

Yuki was still in deep thought when she heard, "Then you should eat and tell us what you're thinking about." Yuki motioned a nod and ate her food, thinking how to break the news of her brother's arrival.

"Umm, there will be some people visiting tomorrow," Yuki interrupted their silent dinner.

"Oh who is it Yuki; your friend Yori?" the headmaster asked. Yuki shook her head in response.

"No, you don't know them but they are my friends. And one of them is my, my…" Her lips started to tremble; Yuki can't find the courage to finish her sentence. Seeing her reaction, the headmaster worriedly asked,

"You boyfriend?"

"No, he is not my boyfriend. That would be wrong in so many ways," she defended before moving on. "HisnameisHarryPotterandheismytwinbrother," she replied all in one breath.

"Pardon? I was not able to catch a word," Zero responded.

"I SAID THAT HIS NAME IS HARRY POTTER AND HE IS MY TWIN BROTHER!!" Yuki finally yelled at the headmaster who dropped his fork while Zero spitted out his drink; both looked dumbstruck. Kaname just look at her worriedly. Soon, they all broke out laughing.

"That was a good one, Yuki nice joke." Zero still held his stomach while Yuki stood up in response to look for the album Hagrid gave her and her brother. When she found it, she went back and handed the album to her father.

"You don't believe me? Then look at this," she almost screamed, tears threatening to fall from her orbs. Inside the album were pictures of her and her brother when they were babies, and then on the latter part were pictures of the years that she spent in Hogwarts. There were pictures of her and Harry on their brooms while flying high in the sky, others while they were simply eating with their friends. In the last pictures there she was with her brother and the members of the DA; each one with their wands out, all of them smiling. She and Hermione where standing on the end of the small crowd, making a magic headline saying, "Dumbledore Army," but what really got the headmaster by surprise were the pictures moving like small TVs.

"Yuki where did you get this?" he asked, eyes wide. "I got it from Hagrid, he knew my parents and he took care of me during the first five years of my life, but then he had to let me go so he brought me to the mountains and erased my memories. On the last picture is my brother, Harry with a scar on his forehead, Hermione with the bushy hair, Ron with the red head and the tall man is Hagrid. They are the only ones who help us with our troubles making." Yuki was slowly feeling good, telling about her friends and guardian.

"What do you mean magic?" the headmaster asked, still confused about what his daughter was talking about. To prove her point rather than again explaining, Yuki took out her wand and said a few words which made Zero fly in the air. "That's not all I can do. Thankfully I can use magic out of school because the law in Japan doesn't care if I use it or not as long as I keep it a secret, there's no problem. That's the reason why I am missing at nights; I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm not sure where in the world it is but it looks like it's in Scotland or something." Yuki slowly landed Zero and continued her lecture. "That's all I can tell you for now. The people that are coming over are my friends and their parents. They will tell you what's going on, including why I am telling you all this now. In the meantime, I'll go pack some of my things; I knew that once you heard them you would want me out of this place . Goodnight." Yuki hastily took the album back and went to her room in silence, not waiting for a response from her family.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank SilverLunaStar for being my new bate for this story and I hope u all like it^^**_

_**I do not own vampire knight or Harry potter.**_

Yuki got to her room with tears in her eyes; she got her backpack and packed some clothes. She knew once the Headmaster found out what was going to happen, if she stayed there, he would kick her out anyways. She heard something at her window; it turned out to be an owl. She opened the window to let it in, and took the letter, and went to get food and water for it. She then looked at the letter, which was from Professor Dumbledore. She opened it and read:

**Dear Miss Potter\Cross, **

**I'm writing to inform you that, I will be coming to inform you stepfather, the Headmaster Cross, about the plan for next year. That is all for now; I will be there by tomorrow at night.**

**So have a good summer and I'll see you tomorrow. **

**From, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore **

Yuki put the letter down and looked out the window. She then walked to the owl to pet it. She smiled at it before going to unlock a door that was always closed; she was the only one with the Key. She went in; it was another room that she made herself to store all of her school things. She was in there with her owl that she named Snowy. It was just like the one Harry had. She remembered when she got it; it was the same day that she met Hagrid and Harry.

Hagrid had gotten them two white owls and he said that they were also twins as will. The only difference between the owls was that Harry's had green eyes and hers had brown. That was the only way that you could tell them apart. Opening the cage, she let Snowy out of the window so she could get a little flash of air. Yuki went back to packing and she looked at the other owl to let it go back to where it belonged. She sighed and finished packing before looking through some of her school books to practice some spells. She was getting better. After Snowy came back, Yuki put her in her cage and went to bed. A tear came down her face as she thought of what the next day might bring… As she slept, someone came into the room and walked over to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you more than anything, so don't worry. I don't care what you are…like you don't care what I am…" The person then left the room…

_**The Next Night: **_

Yuki stayed in her room all day. She only went downstairs to eat something. When it was time to go to greet her friend, she went back downstairs; she saw that Zero, the Headmaster, and Kaname were waiting for her in the living room. "Come sit next to me Yuki," said Kaname.

"Um, no thanks; I am okay standing."

"Yuki."

"Okay." Yuki sat next to him as he put his arm around her. "Don't worry everything will be all right," he whispered to Yuki which made her blush. She then leaned her head on his shoulder. "SO Yuki, how will your friend get here?" the Headmaster asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. There are many ways, but if I had to guess it would be by the Weasley flying car that he repaired after we kind of destroyed. Please don't ask, it's a long story. If they don't come like that, they would use a portkey or floo power," Yuki said. "I use a portkey to get here to my school and back," Yuki add.

"I have a question. How did you manage to keep this a secret for this long?" Zero asked.

"Oh, that's easy. If anyone would catch me using magic then I would adjust their memories so that they don't remember what they saw. I had to do that to you and the Headmaster at less ten or more time, but now I can do that so easy it no fun anymore," she said with a smile

"That explains a lot," he said at that moment someone fall out of the fireplace. "Harry, Ron!!" Yuki yelled helping them up. After them came Hermione and Ginny; Yuki let go of Harry and Ron, making them fall to the ground, in order to hug the two girls. They hugged her back.

"I missed you guys!!" Yuki yelled as they girls began to tell her what she missed so far.

"Oh, you have to see this picture," Ginny said giving it to her.

"Oh dear, did I not tell you they were getting to close?" Yuki said begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked both Fred and George also coming out.

"The picture we took of Ron and Harry," Hermione told them Yuki then showed them.

"Wow, you think you can get us a copy of that mate?" George asked.

"Yeah, sure," Yuki said

"Hermione, that was evil. How did you get that?" Ron asked "Last night when you and Harry were sleeping," she answered.

"Well is everyone here safe?" asked Arthur as he got out of the fireplace

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Yuki said

"Yuki dear, how have you been? Have you eaten? You look so thin," said Ms. Weasley as she hugged Yuki.

"Oh Headmaster, this is Mr. and Ms. Weasley. They have been the ones that help me and my brother out by taking us to the place to get our things every year. This is my brother Harry and that boy is Ron Weasley. Over there is Fred and George Weasley; they're twins. This is Ginny Weasley; she is the youngest out of all the kids and the only girl in the family. This is Hermione Granger. Guys, this is the Headmaster Cross, the guy with the white hair is Zero Kiryu, and this is Kaname Kuran," Yuki said as they stood up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you all," the Weasley kids, plus Harry and Hermione, said.

"I am Arthur and this is Molly. It's a pleasure to meet you. Yuki has told us so much about you," he said shaking the Headmaster's hand. "You're the one that saved my sister right?" Harry asked Kaname.

"Yes I am," kaname answered

"Thank you for saving her. I know she can be somewhat spacey and doesn't notice things around her."

"What, she's like that with you guys too?" Zero asked. "Yeah, she's always thinking about, God knows what and she'll trip up the moving stair about ten times a day," Harry said.

"And yet I get better grades then you…" Yuki said getting annoyed by her older twin brother and she hit Harry over the head.

"What did you get for grades Yuki?" the Headmaster asked her

"I got all Os for outstanding," Yuki answered proudly.

"Oh come off it, you got one P for poor in History of Magic."

"Yeah and you got a T for troll which is a falling grade." Yuki stuck her tongue out at Harry. "Yeah, well, well…" "Oh great comeback Harry and you call yourself my older brother? You're as bad as Ron," Yuki said.

"Hey, what did I do?" Ron asked

"Nothing, I just thought that you were too quiet," Yuki tolled Him.

"That's enough you three. Now, let's take a seat and tell them what's going on," Molly said. The three nodded. "Sure, can we get some chairs?" Harry asked.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Yuki asked as she took her wand out and conjured three chairs out of thin air.

"Oh that's right, we can use magic here," Ron said. By the time everyone had a seat and was ready to begin, there was a knock at the door. Yuki stood up and went to get it, finding Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh Yuki, I am here to talk to your father; I'm sure the others are here."

"Oh yes, come in please," Yuki said. Dumbledore was wearing light blues robes, his half moon glasses were looking at Yuki. "Follow me please," she said as she walked to the living room. "Professor Dumbledore is also here. Headmaster, this is Professor Albus Dumbledore; he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor, this is my step father the Headmaster Kaien Cross, ,Zero Kiryu, and this is Kaname Kuran," Yuki introduced them.

"Please to meet you all," Dumbledore said as he took out his wand and made a chair appear. He sat down as Yuki went to sit next to Kaname; he put an arm around her. Dumbledore gave them a smile before using his wand to conjure thirteen cups and Butter beer. "Why don't we have some Butter beer as we talk?" he suggested and the butter beer severed itSelf.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Well, first of all, you know that Yuki a witch, right?" Molly asked. The Headmaster nodded. "She found this out at age ten; Harry found out when he was eleven. They both met when they were eleven years old. Well, before all this, they are the son and daughter of Lily and James Potter, two of the best witch and wizard in our world. James came from a pure-blood family; as for Lily, she came from a mugger family was was a mugger born." "Mugger-born what that?" the Headmaster Cross asked. "Mugger -born is someone that comes from a non-magic family, but has magic themselves. Like an outsider, that's what our mother was," Yuki told them.

"Very good Yuki; when school starts, your house shall have five points," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, well, as I was saying, they get married; both Harry and I are half-bloods. Just last year they saw their…" molly stopped, not wanting to goon.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here," Arthur offered. "The last two years Yuki and Harry saw He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named come back. They also witnessed the death of a friend in school and the other was…their godfather Sirius Black." This made Yuki lean her head on Kaname shoulder, allowing him to hold her a little closer.

"Yuki, why don't we go outside and go for a fly?" Harry asked, knowing this was going to be harder for her then for him even thought he know how she felt even if it was a little they where both close to their godfather but it seem to have effete Yuki the most.

"No thank you brother; I'm okay," Yuki responded. Harry nodded and looked at Kaname, who looked like he was trying his best to keep Yuki to himself.

"He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named is still out there. He's the one who killed their parents and, when he went over to kill Yuki and Harry, he couldn't. Somehow, they overpowered him at only the age of one; they lived. They are still the only ones that face him and live to tell about it. They are famous, known as the Boy and Girl That Lived."

"Thank you Arthur, I'll take it from here," Dumbledore said; he nodded and sat down.

"Now both Yuki and Harry are in danger. Voldemort will not rest until Yuki and Harry are good and dead, and out of his way. One may not live if the other is alive so one of them must die for the other to live. He has tried everything to kill Yuki and Harry. I'm afraid that he will attack them face-to-face, that's why I would like our school to come together so that I can keep an eye out for both Yuki and Harry, in order to make sure all of your other students are safe as well."

"So what you're saying is that this Voldemort guy is after Yuki, and try to kill her, and anyone in his way, to get to her and her brother?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"But you don't have to do this. I can always leave here and go with my brother Harry. I don't want anything to happen to any of you," Yuki said, standing up. "Yuki," the Headmaster said.

"I mean, oh well, I'll leave. You wouldn't even miss me; it's no big deal. I'm sure your own life is more important than mine so I won't blame you if you pick yourself," Yuki said she was holding her tears back to the best of her ability. The Headmaster went up to her and slapped her.

"Don't ever say that! You're my little girl; the only one in the world who would come first, no matter what. I don't care what it takes, you staying here and your school as well, if that means I can still have you here with me, Zero and Kaname." He then hugged Yuki.

"Thank you Headmaster," Yuki said.

"Yuki, see? Didn't I tell you everything would be okay?" Harry asked.

"You're nothing but a smart mouth," Yuki said as she hugged her brother.

"Well, we're done here Yuki. Why don't you come to dinner with us tomorrow?" Molly said.

"Um, okay. That sound great, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Yuki replied.

"Why don't you leave your kids here? I'm sure they have lots to talk about. They could stay all week and next week Yuki can stay with you," the Headmaster suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Just let them get their things and they will be here soon," Molly agreed.

"Okay then; Zero, you go get the guest rooms ready," the Headmaster said. Zero did as he was told for once and left… Yuki finished the drink that Dumbledore gave her and drank the last of it. The Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, left as The Headmaster and Dumbledore went to his office to talk about…leaving kaname and Yuki alone…


	4. a big nono

**_Chapter 4: to forget_**

**_i want to thank x-twilight-x and deepcutfighter! They have both been kind and are my betas!_**

**_I do not own vampire knights, or x-man._**

Before the man's hand got to her skirt, metallic claws were in his face.

"Get off the girl, bub." Logan said to the man holding Yuuki down, he was pulled off by Scott and Kurt. They pinned him up against the wall while Jean and Rogue helped the scared Yuuki up. Logan threw his jacket to them so they could cover Yuuki's bare chest as her shirt was now gone.

"They didn't go too far with ya did they?" Rogue asked her, Yuuki shook her head still in shock at what these men had just tried to do to her. Logan looked back at the man and said,

"Your lucky she's OK... If she weren't your face would in pieces right now." With that Logan threw the man to the ground, he went over to Yuki to see if she was ok.

"Th-Thank you." Yuki stammered, not able to relax yet or form proper sentences. Kurt and Scott also went over to them after punching the other man unconscious.

"YUUKI! What happened?" A loud voice was heard, everyone turn to see Aidou and Ichijo running to them. At the sight of Yuuki, her shirt torn and bra gone they got the picture of what had just happened.

"What are you guys doing here? Did they send you to take me back?" Yuki asked, fear and panic now taking over her voice, but this fear was different. Aidou and Ichijo had never seen Yuuki this way.

"Yuuki we're sorry, we should have been here for you." Ichijo said walking over to her, only to have her take a step back.

"Don't worry, we aren't here to take you back, we wanted to come with you so we followed you. But because it was light out we had to stop somewhere to get out of it." Ichijo said, trying to calm the scared and panicked Yuuki down.

Ichijo turned to Aidou and yelled, "I told you we should have kept following her!". Before anything else could be said, Professor X arrived.

"Miss Yuuki Cross... Why are you here?" Professor X asked her softly, like he was talking to a hurt animal, as not to scare the girl any further. Yuuki didn't say anything.

"I see, and I understand, you don't have to tell me my dear you may come with us if you wish we wont hurt you. You two may come, if Miss Cross does come with us as well." He explained to Yuuki, Aidou, and Ichijo as he rolled his wheelchair ahead of them.

"Come on it's ok, we won't hurt you." Rogue said as she and Jean walked her to the X-jet, the others following them. When they arrived back at the Institute, Jean and Rogue took Yuuki to one of the rooms. While Kurt and Scott showed Aidou and Ichijo to their room. Rogue gave Yuuki some her some of her own clothes but she didn't want them.

"No, I don't want to wear them... I don't ever want to wear another skirt again." she said looking at the article of clothing with hate and more fear.

"It's ok I understand, here wear some of mine." Jean said as she gave her some of her own clothes, a pair of pajama pants and a simple T-shirt. Yuki took them and went to go change.

"You can stay here for tonight, and we'll see you in the morning." Rouge explained while she and Jean headed for the door, but before they could leave Yuuki asked them a question. (A.N: It's night time ok.)

"Why are you helping me?"

"Come on girl, you're one of us now. We have to stick together" Jean replied, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, we're all family here." Rogue added.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much I need people like you right now" Yuuki said with sincerity, they nodded and left the room. Yuuki went to bed, willing herself to fall asleep ,but it was impossible; every time she'd close her eyes she saw the man's frighten face as he tore her shirt open and ripped her bra off. Tears began to fall again from her eyes once again, she didn't want to be so weak! Why did everything affect her so much? She wanted nothing more than to just forget and start over again, to be a whole new person, she just wanted to forget so badly. But that was impossible, or at least that's what she thought...

**X The next day X**

"Professor X! There's something wrong with Yuki come quick!" Yelled Kurt as he franticly yelled for Charles Xavier. They went to Yuuki's room only to find her on the floor, her arms bleeding. She had tried to kill herself but failed, Jean was now bandaging her wrists, Aidou and Ichijo were on each side of her both consumed with worry. They had never seen Yuki this way before... So defeated. They had walked in on her, pale and with tears running down her face, crumpled on the floor in a heap, their concern for her had overridden their bloodlust as they ran to her side. The image of her pale and bleeding had been burned into their memories and would never go away. They shared a look, their eyes mirroring the same hate for the people who had made her this way.

"Everyone please leave I need to talk to Yuuki alone." Professor X said, they all started to file out of the room.

"Ichijo, Aidou you may stay if you like." He added as he noted the reluctance in their features to leave the girl alone, they nodded thanks and stayed.

"Yuuki why did you do this?" Charles asked softly.

"I don't want to live anymore. I just want to forget and the only way to forget is to die..." Yuuki explained to them in a sad pained voice.

"Don't say that Yuki there are other ways to forget." Ichijo said as Aidou nodded in agreement.

"No there isn't, the only way is to kill myself! I hate it, my own family doesn't even care about me anymore. They all know I'm worthless and stupid, even my own father gave up on me helping me! The only thing I can do is kill myself. Even the girls from school hate me and wanted me to leave, I heard them talking! So I did leave, what's the point in staying if I'm not wanted? I'm so weak, I can't go on, not with all these painful memories holding me back...I just can't..." Yuuki said as her voice gradually got louder, then quieted off to a broken whisper at the end. With that, she stood up and took something from the table, plunging it into her chest, Aidou and Ichijo leapt to their feet, grabbing her hands just in time to see the wound healing over.

"No Yuuki... Your mother was right, we did find you in pieces." The Professor stated, wheeling himself towards her.

"What are you talking about? I have no Mother" Yuuki replied, a bit hysterically.

"Yes, yes you do Yuki. Your Father was Aidou's uncle and your Mother was Ichijo's aunt. Though I never had the chance to meet your father, I did however meet your Mother. She was the one who told me that I would find you sooner or later, she has some letters that she wanted me to give to you, here." Charles handed Yuuki a letter,

"This one is meant for the three of you." Yuuki took the letter and opened it, she then proceeded to read the letter out loud for Aidou and Ichijo to hear as well.

**_Dear Kitty, or should I say Yuuki, Takuma and Hanabusa,_**

**_If you are reading this then you must be with Professor X, Don't worry, he is a very trustworthy man and wishes to help you. First things first, you should know is that your name really is Kitty. I know that you, Kitty, must be in your darkest time right now and that is why I have written this letter for you and your cousins, so that it may help the three of you move on, and to say that even though I am gone, I am still in your life. _**

**_First of all, you are a pureblood vampire. That is why you have been attacked by vampires more than normal a normal person would have been. I know this is hard to believe as you have never tasted blood, but your Father and I are Purebloods. The reason you have never tasted blood was because your Father took you from me, along with some others and he did some lab work on your blood to make you more like a human, which wasn't hard as you Kitty are a mutant. You may be having strange dreams of all this lab work being done on you. Everyday I would do anything just to see you, this was not the first time they had done this to someone, so you're not alone in this. There was another man his name is Logan, you will meet him later on. He will hopefully help you through this._**

**_ Now to Ichijo and Aidou. You're both Kitty's older cousins and so I would like you two to be by her side no matter what, not just as family but as the last two full vampires left. You will soon learn how you can make Kitty a vampire again, only if she chooses to do so. Please protect Kitty with your lives._**

**_Now to you Kitty, I want you to treat Takuma and Hanabusa kindly, I met them when they were younger and I know they will do what I say. I know you're in pain, and that is why I have asked Professor Xavier to do something more for you. So please my dear, never forget that I love you. Until the next letter..._**

**_With all the love in my heart,_**

**_Eva Weiright_**

Yuuki put the letter down and Ichijo and Aidou looked at each other their mouths agape, speechless.

"What did she tell you to do?" Yuki murmured, looking to the Professor.

"She told me to erase your memories of your late family and keep them from you until you're strong enough to handle them. She also told me to take you in as my daughter, and once it is time to go, to leave you in charge of everything. So what do you say Yuuki?" He explained, keeping eye contact. This was her chance to forget and start over...Just like she wanted.

"Yes please...Just take these memories away...please." And with that, Professor. X erased all of Yuuki's memories regarding her late family.

X End of chapter 4 X


	5. more slugs

**Chapter 5: more slugs**

**Chapter 5**

Kaname got off Yuki and they stood up.

"What do you think you were doing?" Harry asked them

"Kissing," Kaname said, as if it was no big deal.

"Not with my sister, you don't!" Harry yelled, grabbing Yuki and dragging her to his side. "Ron, you know what to do," he added, looking at Ron, who took out his wand.

"Eat slugs!" he yelled. As he yelled, the spell backfired on him and he hit the wall.

Yuki was the first to get to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Ron tried to nod, but he threw out a slug. Yuki then hit his head. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU? DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO A VAMPIRE! IT WILL ONLY BACKFIRE! WHY DONT YOU EVER LISTEN IN CLASS?" Yuki asked as she made a basket appear and gave it to him. "And you, Harry, stop acting like you can boss me around. Just because you're about two minutes older than me doesn't mean that you can be like my father. If you haven't noticed, I already have one," Yuki said, angry at him.

Harry knew that Yuki was getting angry as hell and he didn't want to get hurt. He had seen her angry and didn't feel like dying at the moment, so he nodded and backed off.

At that moment Fred and George came. "Yo, what happened while we were away?" George asked.

"Nothing, just RON being stupid again," Ginny said.

"What's with the boxes?" Yuki asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Now, wouldn't you like to know?" George said evilly, looking at all of them.

"Fine, don't tell us, but try not to hurt yourself or anyone in that matter." Yuki said. She knew it was hopeless to ask them.

"Will do," they said together.

The Headmaster cross and Dumbledore came into the living room, along with Zero.

"Ahhh, Yuki, I almost forgot to tell you and Hermione that both of you will be Head Girls this year, along with two Head Boys. Your father told me that you do something similar here, so I hope it's not too much work. You, along with the Head Boys, will be sharing a room together. I hope that will not be a problem," Dumbledore told her.

"This is so great, thank you Professor. We'll do our best," Yuki and Hermione said as Yuki bowed.

"But why are there four this year? There are usually only two," Yuki asked him.

"Oh well, we have to be prepared with everything; you know we can never be sure when the Dark Lord will strike. Also, before I forget, you and Harry will have extra lessons with me every Monday and Wednesday, after your other classes."

Yuki and Harry just looked at each other. "For what?" they asked.

"You both, above all, should know. Dark times come our way and we must be at the ready for whatever heads our way."

"Yes sir," they said together.

"Um, Sir, Yuki and I were wondering if it was okay for us to have special class where the two of us can still have the club we did last year. This time, we want to make it official so anyone can join. I mean, as fun as it was to run around and break about fifty rules, we rather have it out in the open so others can join and be prepared," Harry said as Yuki nodded.

"You mean the DA, right? Yes, I believe that the students should learn how. I will set everything and you two will be teaching it. Well, of course there will be other teachers to help out in any way as well."

"Thank you, Professor! You're the best Headmaster that Hogwarts can ever have or ever will have," Yuki said happily.

Dumbledore then saw Ron throwing up slugs and gave a smile. He looked at Kaname and Yuki through his half-moon glass and knew what had gone on. He made the throwing up stop for Ron, before looking back at Harry and Yuki.

"Yuki, your brother may seem to butt in your life, but he does it for your own good or, at least, what he thinks is right for you." He then turned to Harry. "And you, Harry, give Yuki some space. You're mother once told me that you were like her protector. At the young age of six months, every time Yuki cried, you would as well so your mother and father would run to you and put both of you in the same crib so that you could be with her. I thought it was a very sweet thing for a brother to do, but you can overdo it." He then bowed and said goodbye, before disappearing.

"Well, that's over with, so should we go to bed? I'm a little tired."

"That's a good idea, Yuki. Zero put two more beds in your room so you and your girlfriends can share a room. The twins will have the room in the end of the hall; your brother and Ron can share a room with Zero. Kaname, you will be move to one of the main rooms and that settles it," the Headmaster told them. "Now, off to bed, all of you. I have paperwork to do and I want to finish sometime tonight.

They all nodded and Zero showed the boys where their rooms were.

Yuki, Ginny, and Hermione went to Yuki's room. Once there, both Hermione and Ginny sat Yuki down.

"Okay girl, spill now! What' going on with you and that guy?" Ginny asked.

Yuki knew she would not be able to sleep until she told them about Kaname. This was going to be a longer night then she thought it would be.

Chapter 6: letters

i want to thank SilverLunarStar for going over the last 6 chapter and she realy has to be the best beat of all time! !

i do not own harry potter or vampier knight

Chapter 6

Ginny and Hermione pulled Yuki to the bed and her tell them everything. She did and the two gigged.

"Oh, you're so lucky Yuki. Why is it that you get a guy who cares for you and knows how you feel without you telling him, while the guys we like treat us like we are guys and don't have the slightest idea we like them?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Harry and Ron will eventually get it through their thick, pig-heads that you both like them."

"You think?" Ginny asked; Yuki nodded.

The rest of the night, Yuki showed the girl some new spells that she had leaned since school was out. She then taught them how to use them. They finally went to sleep around one in the morning.

The next day,

They woke up at six and went to the kitchen. There they saw Fred and George.

"Morning boys," they said at the same time.

"Morning. So what was with all the laughing and giggling last night?" George asked them

"Um, that will be none of you business," Yuki said. Yuki and the others girls took out their wands and started to cook. "So, how was your sleep?" Yuki asked the boys

"Oh just fine, mate. So tell us, what are we going to do today?" George asked Yuki.

"How about go into town? So you can get to know what it is to be muggles. I have some money for ya, if you don't have muggle money," Yuki said as she set the table and Ginny put the pancakes in the middle.

"There, done," they said together and the others came into the dining room. Ron and Harry were the last to come in.

"Morning," they said as they sat down and started to eat.

"These are almost as good as mum makes them, girls. Great job," said Fred.

"Thanks, we did our best," the girls said with a smile.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" the headmaster asked as he came in and took a seat on the head of the long table.

"Um, we are going to go and see what we can buy in town and then just browse around," Yuki said

"Okay that sounds like fun," the headmaster said as he ate his pancakes. Zero and Kaname came in next and sat on either side of Yuki.

Harry gave Kaname a looked at said, 'I won't forget too easily, what you did yesterday, so don't get smart with me,' look, but Yuki gave him her own look that said, 'My life. I get to do what I want.' With just that, Harry continued eating.

The rest of the time, George and Fred told Yuki about some the new product they had made and their future plans for when school started again. The others talked about what-not.

Later that Day:

The girls were in a clothing store and the boys were next door, at a joke shop. In the end, Yuki and the others got a skirt each, all of them red, a red and gold tank top, for their house colors, some hair bands, and ties of the same colors. Once done, they went to a café shop and got some ice cream. Everyone was tired and deiced to go back home. Once they got there, they all took their things to their rooms and came back down for lunch, where they all talked about what they did and what they got.

"Yuki, there's an owl at the window," Harry said Yuki turned and went to the window to let the owl in. She took the three letters from it, before taking out a small bowl to give the owl some water and something to eat. She looked at the letters and gave one each to Hermione and Ginny.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked.

"Draco," they said together as they open them.

"Are you crazy? They could be hexed! Or worse, don't open them!" Ron yelled as the girls did just that, open them.

"Pipe down, Ron. Unlike like you and Harry, we get along with Draco and we are friends," Yuki said.

"And when did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Two years ago, when I got mad at you. Draco saw me crying and punching the wall. We stared to talk and got along; we found out we have a lot in common and became friends. Then Hermione and Ginny stared to talk to him and they liked him too. That's when our friendship started, even though we don't talk in school, we send letters to each other. I thought I told you, but I guess I was wrong," Yuki said.

"You guess? This is the guy who made our five years in school hell and you're friends with him?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, don't you start to yell," Hermione said as she put down her letter.

"Yeah, that's right, Harry. Give him a change of being friends and then you can say whatever you want, even thought he hates you too, but give it a try," Ginny said as they finished their food.

"I swear, he spends all of his spare time making names for you and Ron. The newest, Poto and Wes, are kind of funny," Yuki said as she put down her letter and went back to her food.

Harry and Ron just shook their heads and went back to eating too. They continued talking with the headmaster, which is what they were doing before the letters came…


	6. letters

**_i want to_ _thank SilverLunarStar_** _**for going over the last 6 chapter and she realy has to be the best beat of all time!! !**_

**_i do not own harry potter or vampier knight _**

Chapter 6

Ginny and Hermione pulled Yuki to the bed and her tell them everything. She did and the two gigged.

"Oh, you're so lucky Yuki. Why is it that you get a guy who cares for you and knows how you feel without you telling him, while the guys we like treat us like we are guys and don't have the slightest idea we like them?" Hermione asked.

"Come on, Harry and Ron will eventually get it through their thick, pig-heads that you both like them."

"You think?" Ginny asked; Yuki nodded.

The rest of the night, Yuki showed the girl some new spells that she had leaned since school was out. She then taught them how to use them. They finally went to sleep around one in the morning.

_**The next day, **_

They woke up at six and went to the kitchen. There they saw Fred and George.

"Morning boys," they said at the same time.

"Morning. So what was with all the laughing and giggling last night?" George asked them

"Um, that will be none of you business," Yuki said. Yuki and the others girls took out their wands and started to cook. "So, how was your sleep?" Yuki asked the boys

"Oh just fine, mate. So tell us, what are we going to do today?" George asked Yuki.

"How about go into town? So you can get to know what it is to be muggles. I have some money for ya, if you don't have muggle money," Yuki said as she set the table and Ginny put the pancakes in the middle.

"There, done," they said together and the others came into the dining room. Ron and Harry were the last to come in.

"Morning," they said as they sat down and started to eat.

"These are almost as good as mum makes them, girls. Great job," said Fred.

"Thanks, we did our best," the girls said with a smile.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" the headmaster asked as he came in and took a seat on the head of the long table.

"Um, we are going to go and see what we can buy in town and then just browse around," Yuki said

"Okay that sounds like fun," the headmaster said as he ate his pancakes. Zero and Kaname came in next and sat on either side of Yuki.

Harry gave Kaname a looked at said, 'I won't forget too easily, what you did yesterday, so don't get smart with me,' look, but Yuki gave him her own look that said, 'My life. I get to do what I want.' With just that, Harry continued eating.

The rest of the time, George and Fred told Yuki about some the new product they had made and their future plans for when school started again. The others talked about what-not.

_**Later that Day: **_

The girls were in a clothing store and the boys were next door, at a joke shop. In the end, Yuki and the others got a skirt each, all of them red, a red and gold tank top, for their house colors, some hair bands, and ties of the same colors. Once done, they went to a café shop and got some ice cream. Everyone was tired and deiced to go back home. Once they got there, they all took their things to their rooms and came back down for lunch, where they all talked about what they did and what they got.

"Yuki, there's an owl at the window," Harry said Yuki turned and went to the window to let the owl in. She took the three letters from it, before taking out a small bowl to give the owl some water and something to eat. She looked at the letters and gave one each to Hermione and Ginny.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked.

"Draco," they said together as they open them.

"Are you crazy?! They could be hexed! Or worse, don't open them!" Ron yelled as the girls did just that, open them.

"Pipe down, Ron. Unlike like you and Harry, we get along with Draco and we are friends," Yuki said.

"And when did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Two years ago, when I got mad at you. Draco saw me crying and punching the wall. We stared to talk and got along; we found out we have a lot in common and became friends. Then Hermione and Ginny stared to talk to him and they liked him too. That's when our friendship started, even though we don't talk in school, we send letters to each other. I thought I told you, but I guess I was wrong," Yuki said.

"You guess? This is the guy who made our five years in school hell and you're friends with him?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, don't you start to yell," Hermione said as she put down her letter.

"Yeah, that's right, Harry. Give him a change of being friends and then you can say whatever you want, even thought he hates you too, but give it a try," Ginny said as they finished their food.

"I swear, he spends all of his spare time making names for you and Ron. The newest, Poto and Wes, are kind of funny," Yuki said as she put down her letter and went back to her food.

Harry and Ron just shook their heads and went back to eating too. They continued talking with the headmaster, which is what they were doing before the letters came…


	7. everything gose down hill

_HI ya all sorry for taking some time but here is the next chapter and I want to take SilverLunarStart for being my beta!! Plz R&R tell me what you think. _

_I do not own Harry potter or vampire knight. _

_Btw if you guys like harry potter and vampire knight crossover then go check out Yuki Riddle by Nightmare yori ! Its really good and she won't update unless there are more R&R so plz read it and revwile it!! Its really good I think and am such that you guys might like it too. Will that all ^^_

**Chapter 7**

**After they eat, the headmaster smiles at them and stood. "Kaname, I need to talk to you. Would you mind coming with me to my office?" he asked Kaname, who also stood up and nodded.**

**They walked out and Yuki stood up. "Okay guys, we made the food; now you all clean the dishes," she said as she, Hermione and Ginny went out of the dining room.**

**"Oh man we're stuck with women work," Ron whined as the girls head out. **

**With the headmaster and Kaname**

"Sit down Kaname," the headmaster said as they got in.

Kaname did and looked at the headmaster.

"Kaname, I know what happened yesterday and I want you to know that I'm glad you like my daughter, but I will not have her getting hurt. You must get yourself together no matter how much you love her; you could never be with her. You have your mate and, just so you know, she is coming here for school and wants to come here for this summer. I think the faster Yuki knows the better. Don't let her find out on her own, Kaname. I don't know what would happen if she found out by herself," the headmaster said as he looked at Kaname. He worried for Yuki's own good.

"Very well, I will have to tell Yuki about her then." At that moment, they head the door bell.

"Who could that be?" the headmaster asked as he stood up and walked out with Kaname.

_**Yuki's POV**_

The guys were doing the dishes while the girls and I sat in the living room.

Hermione and I where telling Ginny what a TV and movies were; she seemed to be getting it. That when I heard the door bell.

"I got it girls," I said, as I went to get it. Once there, I opened the wooden door and saw this really pretty girl. She had long, wavy light brown hair that just touch the floor, she wore a beautiful pink dress, even thought it was very simple it looked like she was going to some type of ball, and her crystal blue eyes were out of this world. She gave me a small smile.

"Um, hi there, how can I help you?" I asked her.

"I'm looking for Kaname. Is he here?" she asked me.

"Um, yes. May I ask who you are?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"Yes, I'm Sara Shribuki and I'm his fiancée," she said.

At the word fiancée, it seemed like the world that was once open to me closed.

"Sara?"

I turned to see Kaname; I pulled myself together and smiled.

"I will I leave you guys alone; I have to get back to my friends. See ya Shribuki-sama," I said with fake cheerfulness.

Shribuki smiled at me once more. "Call me Sara and you must be Yuki, am I right?" I nodded at her and she smiled. "It was nice to meet you Yuki; I hope we can be friends," she said and I nodded again.

"I do too. Well, I better go, my friends are waiting for me and Hermione must be having a hard time explaining what a remote is to Ginny," I said and went to my friends.

"Who was it?" they asked.

"Come to my room," I said. As we did Fred and George came along too. They knew something was up and wanted to know what it was. Once we got to my room and locked it, I broke down and cried.

"What happen? Who made you sad?" George asked me as he came near me and held me.

"It was Kaname. I just meet his fiancée!" I cried and my friends came closer and they all held me.

"That bastard; don't worry he won't come near you anymore. Never again will he hurt you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, do you want to go out today? We won't tell Harry and Ron where we are going; they will be too busy talking about sports and stuff like that. The five of us can go to that club me and George found tonight. I'm sure that will keep your mind off what happened. What do you think?" Fred asked me

and I nodded.

"Thank you guys, but do you think I can be alone for a while?" I asked them and they nodded. "Give me at least two hours of alone time; tell the others I 'm doing my school work or that I don't feel will I don't care as alone as they don't bug me," I told them and they each hugged me before they headed out.

"Okay, take care Yu-Yu," Fred said.

"See you in two hours," Ginny inputted.

"We're using our new prank on that ***," George commented.

"Take care, I'll make sure they don't do too much to him 'kay?" Hermione reassured.

I watch as my friends left and I locked my door. I then took out my invisibility cloak and my broom. I made sure that my bed looked like I was in it and sleeping. I put on my invisibility cloak and made sure it hid me and my broom. I went flying thought the window; I needed some time alone and I don't want to be home right now.

I head to a dark alley where I took off my cloak and put it inside my bag along with my bloom. (It's like the bag Hermione had in the late book).

I walked in to the town. This was one of the few times I came here alone. I don't know why, but it always freaked me out a little. I wasn't really looking where I was going and the next thing I knew I bummed into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see the most handsome guy I have ever seen…

Besides Kaname that is


	8. call me tom

_**HI ya alli hope you guys are all right ad here is the new chapter hope you like it^^ **_

_**I do not own Harry potter or vampire knight. **_

_**Btw if you guys like harry potter and vampire knight crossover then go check out Yuki Riddle by Nightmare yori ! Its really good and she won't update unless there are more R&R so plz read it and revwe it it!! Its really good I think and am such that you guys might like it too. Will that all ^^**_

Yuki pov

I could myself blush as I looked at the young man, "I'm So sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said trying to make the blush go always

"That's Ok, I wasn't looking where I was going either." he said as he gave me his hand and I took it he left me up.

"Thank you for your help. Will I should get going" I said as I walked by him

"A ice cream Sunday for your thoughts?" I head him say, I turn to see him give me a small smile.

"There something on your mind right? Why don't I get you a Sunday or milkshake and you tell me about it? It's bad to keep things inside and I would like to get to know you more. You seem like a good person and I'm getting some ice cream anyways so what do you say?" he asked.

"Um OK thanks you, I'm Yuki Cross, just so you know and you are?"

"Tom just call me Tom"

"OK Tom why don't we go then" he nodded and we walked to a cute café\ice cream store. I looked at him and he had the most beautiful blue eyes, that I have ever seen even more beautiful then Sara, he had black neat hair that would look like Harry's if it was not so well kept. His skin was a little pale, but not too much, he turn to me and smiled. It was so breath taking as I looked up at him. We sat down a once of the tables and a waitress came and smiled at tom.

"What would you like today?" he asked him more then me. He look at me and smirked at me

"What would you like Yuki?" he asked

"I would like some soft cream with green tea please." I said

He looked at me a little surprised

"Make that two." she nodded and left "I see you are not one of those girls who watch their weight." I gave him a glare and he smirked "That's a good thing Yuki, so what is bugging you?" he asked

"I don't know if I should tell you, I did just meet you after all." I said looking out of the window.

"Its about a guy?" when he asked this I hit my head on the table and I head him laugh. It sound more like bells ringing.. "I'm right! Man this is a first. So tell me did you find out he has a girlfriend " I looked down at the table

"More like a fiancée.. " I whispered hoping he could not hear, but he did since he stopped laughing

"Oh, that was bad and how did you find out?""His staying at my house and she came asking for him she told me who she was.. I really thought he care expertly since what happen last night…" I stopped and looked up at tom he was blinking and looking at me oddly "he kissed me and said he loved me nothing more and nothing less" I told him as he nodded

"That sucks Yuki, but hey it could have been worse." he said looking out of the window "I mean you could have slept with him and then found out that he had a fiancée." I have him a dirty look.

"You calling me a whole?" I asked and he laughed

"No Yuki, what am saying is that its better to find out before it was too late. I mean bad things happen in our life just so good things can come into our life's. Like if you won't have found out that this guy had a fiancée and If I was not mad at my father and ran out on him, we would have never meet, and we would not be sitting here talking and I for one would be sadden by that news. Since you are a very pretty girl and I don't know if I could imagining not knowing you now that I do. So in a way it's a good thing don't you think?" I smiled at him.

"Will, when you put it that way I guess you are right . So I told you why I was walking around and upset so tell me why where you mad at your father for?" I asked him he looked away form him and our Ice creams came.

"If you Need anything at all please tell me." the wittiest said as she look at tom,

"Thanks." he murmured and she left.

"Come on, I told you about me now tell me what up with you,"

"Well um you see my father wants me to take over lets call it the family business. oK" I nodded and he went on "Will I don't like it and I don't want to take over. It's just not me and then I just ran out on him and I end up wondering around. I sometimes don't know what to do, I mean he so, ahh I don't even know what he is. I just feel like I don't fit in any where I go." I looked at him and his meting ice cream and took my spoon and scooped some oh his Sunday and put it in front of his face. He looked blankly at me.

"I know how that feels, to be alone most of your life and not knowing where you belong it's a feeling I still feel sometimes too, but if you ever feel that way again just call me. I like you, seem very nice and I would like us to be friends, if you don't mind that is." I said holding the spoon in front of his face. He smiled at me and eat the ice cram.

"Ya, I would love to be your friend too." we eat the rest of our ice cream and talked about random things, after that we paid, will he paid he won't let me. We spend most of our day just talking and having fun. I looked at the time and found that it was already 6!!

"Sorry, Tom but I was support to be back home 4 hours ago. You have my numbers right Tom?" I asked him as I ran a little he nodded

"Good call when ever, oh and this is the last week here until I go to a friends house, but you have my cell number so just call me on that when, I will try and come back once in a while ok, talk to you later." I said as I ran off I went to another ally and out my insipidity cloak and then I took my broom and went flying home.


	9. kaname pov

I want to thank SilverLunarStar for checking the spelling!

I do not own vampire knight or Harry potter

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Once I got there, I opened my window and sneaked into my room. I took off my cloak, unlocked my door, put my broom under my bed, and got on my bed. As if on cue Kaname came in.**_

_**"Yuki…" he said and I stood still; he sat on my bed and I closed my eyes. He then laid on my bed, close to me and stayed there for a while. I started to move and I could feel him standing up. He left my room, once more closing the door behind him. I stood up and, not long after, Hermione and Ginny came in. **_

_**"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU??" Ginny asked/yelled as she came in behind Hermione; Ginny shut the door behind them and they stood there. **_

_**"I don't know what you are talking about. I was here the whole time," I said, not looking at them **_

_**"No, you weren't. We got in here and saw that you just made it look like you were here. So we put a charmed on the door that would not unlock until you came back and unlocked it yourself. That would tell us when you would comeback. So, where were you?" **_

_**"I was out with a friend and we just hung out and I lost track of time. My friend made me feel better, so there. I'm saying no more." I crossed my arm sand didn't look at them. I knew they knew; I knew they knew something was up.**_

_**"Fine, come on. Are you hungry?" they asked. **_

_**"No, my friend took me out to eat. You guys go; I have homework to finish and I'm almost done. You can tell the others that I've been doing homework all day and I'm almost done. Tell the twins to come in here tonight, at 9:30. Everyone will be knocked out, by then. Don't worry; I'm starting on that sleeping potion right now. I will finish it in an hour and it'll be really to serve at eight." They nodded and left. **_

_**With Kaname at the dinner table his pov**_

I sat next to Sara as the others came in. Hermione and Ginny were the last to come in.

"Where's Lily?" one of the twins asked.

"She's doing homework; she's been doing it all day and then she fell asleep. So, now she's back at it. She said that she will eat later."

"Too bad, we wanted to talk to her about this year's new pranks we have for everyone and what times she should be in the great hall, where the safe spots are. I guess we can tell her later," the other twins said.

"My, I thought you said she was one of the head girls. Won't she try and stop you?" Sara asked the twin just looked at her and said at the same time.

"NO. Not that she doesn't try," the one on the left smiled and said. "She used to try and stop us, but gave up and now is on the dark side, with us and most of our friends, who help us cover it up. Now only Ron, Harry and Hermione must join us in our small army, that will, and is, taking over the school and then Yuki, Fred and I will be the rulers of the whole school!!" they then started to laugh evilly.

"Wow, I guess I'm on both sides in the war, in one war I'm one of the leaders of the light and the other one I'm a leader to take over the school, which is the dark side. Who knew you could be on both sides? Without being a spy, that is," Yuki said as she came in; she was wearing a pair of PJ pants and a red tank top.

"You want to eat L?" her brother, Harry, asked her smiling.

"No thanks, I just came to ask if you guys have two Unicorn hairs. I need it for a potion I'm making," she said.

"Yeah, we have some. Come on, we're dig it out for ya," the other twin said as they stood up.

"Thanks Fred," she said.

"I'm George, not Fred," he said.

"No, you're Fred. I know, so don't try to pull the 'you-picked-the-wrong-twin,'" she said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, we don't need any unicorn hair in the potions, we have to make this summer," Ron said.

"I have Health 101, Ron. I have to make a sleeping potion and I'm doing some extra created for poisons," she told him. "And need those hairs in," she checked the time, "8.09 minutes. If not, then it will be a bust," Yuki told him.

The whole time she was there, she would not look at me. "Why do you have two names Miss Cross?" Sara asked and, for the first time, she looked over my way.

"Um, well, I have two names. One is Yuki Cross, that's the name that the headmaster gave me, since I couldn't remember who I was when I was younger and Lily Potter is my real name. It doesn't matter what they call me. I'm used to both names, but, at Hogwarts, everyone calls me Lily. Well, my friends use Yuki as a nickname, but that's besides the point. I better get that Unicorn hair that I need. Coming guys?" she said with a smile as the twin went on both sides and put their arms around her. God, I wanted to rip their arms off.

"You guys are never going to change are you?" Yuki asked and the twins just laughed as they head upstairs.

Once they were gone, Ron shook his head "Seems like Lily is still the only one in their world."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked him.

"What he mean is that she's one of the only people who can tell them apart. No one else could do it before they met, not even their mother. When she showed up, she could tell them apart; the twins just wanted to be close to her and they became really close friends. They know everything about each other, it's like having a group of all guys when the three of them hang out, and yet they can act like a group of girls too. When she needs someone to have girl talk, she can either go to Ginny and Hermione or just stay with them; they even act the part out sometimes. Besides that, she can really bond with the twin and the other guys. A little too well sometimes, but it's good she has some other friends, besides us. They even call her Lily flower sometimes, when they want something or when she looks a little down," Harry told everyone.

"It's good for her to have more friends; here she only has three and they're Zero and Yori, from the day class, and then there is Kaname, who is in the night class," the headmaster said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. Even though she didn't stay long for school, she always had a lot of friends from every house in our school, from the nicest of Hufflepuff down to the cruelest, and one of the hotties, of Slytherin. I have no clue how she does it, but she has this charm that makes everyone from school want to be close to her and be her friend, Draco even became our friend to be her friend, as well," Hermione said as she drank some of the juice.

"That will change once she is sorted into Gryffindor this year," Harry said.

"Don't be so sure Harry; she is more of a mixer of all of the houses."

"I don't think so. What I heard is that there has not been a Potter that has not been in Gryffindor. So it's more like she's a Gryffindor at birth." Ron told them

"We are going to have to see then Harry, Ron" Ginny said as they finished their food and stood up.

"We are going to go see how her work is coming along," Hermione said as they bid their good night to us all and headed out. I watched them. Each knew a side of Yuki we never saw, one she didn't share with us or me…


	10. the evil tea!

_**Hey everyone sorry it took me so lone to update but here it is hope you all like it. So R&R tell me what you think, and I well try to update a little more often**_

_**From xxpatixx**_

Hermione and Ginny happily walked to Yuki room until they head three malevolence chuckling coming form Yuki's room. They slowly open Yuki's door and popped their heads in only to see the lights where off, and there around the cauldron were three hooded fighter dancing around and chuckling. Both Hermione and Ginny sweat-drop at what they saw, as Hermione turn the lights on. The three hooked fighter turned and took off the hoods to show Yuki, George, and Fred all smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Ok what was up with that?" Hermione asked them as she took a seat on Yuki's bed, and Ginny took a seat on other side.

"Oh don't mind us we where getting exited by the whole we are making potion you know like in the olden times if you came here a little later you would have seen us dance around." George said as he laughed along with his twin brother and Yuki

"Man, you guys are just weird"

"You have to see us when we are make our pranks, then you can say that we are wearied until then we are normal." Yuki said as she added some hairs, "Now we just have to stir it for ten minutes, so we can each take turns I'll go first," Yuki said as she stared to stir "So we have it all plan out, right?" Hermione asked as Yuki nodded

"Ya, we do they will be done in about 20 minutes that when Hermione, Ginny and me go downstairs and I will get something to 'eat' along with cleaning up the dishes while Ginny and Hermione wash the dishes Fred and George well finish up the sleeping potion here while make the 'tea' for everyone. Then when the potion is done, I want you guys to come downstairs with it and I will add it, then Fred and George will take it to Zero and bug him until he drinks every drop of it. Hermione will take it to Harry and Ron they will be easy, Ginny will take it to the headmaster just say it from me and he will drink it as fast like there is no tomorrow, I will take it to Kaname and Sara. Then we have to wait for 30 minutes so it takes effect, we can get out then, "

"Yes, Yuki has finally come fully over to our dark side and there is no coming back from here on out." both George and Fred said together laughing Yuki just rolled her eyes as she took out some soda from under her bed handing everyone one.

"Yuki how long have you had this soda here ?" Hermione asked

"Only a few days, 5 days tops," Yuki answered

As they nodded and drank it,

**30 minute later**

"The Dishes are done!" Hermione said as she put the last cup always.

"Ok I'm almost done here am just going to put them each in a diffident tea set and then just add the potion and we are really to go." Yuki said as she took out four different tea set.

"I wonder who likes tea more Japanese people or the British?" Ginny said as Yuki and Hermione giggled

"I know, but its really good I love green tea, and raspberry tea." Yuki told him

"Oh am more of a coffee girl." Hermione said

"Am more of a butterbeer girl" Ginny said

"Oh Ya, butterbeer the drink of queens." Yuki said as they laughed. A few minutes later Fred and George came in with four bottles of sleeping potion,

"Here you go Lily flower now let your evil plan take its next step."

"Ya, we have now voted you dark Lady of our side to take over the school and as we are the Dark Twins," Fred add smiling at them all.

"Ok, hand them over and I'll give you guys a lesson on how some magic dose effect vampires." Yuki turn to the tea sets and put 1 drops in the blue. "this is one of the most powerful sleeping potion ever made, so for a muggle will only need 1 drops of it this is for the headmaster Hermione you will take this one to him and make such he drinks at lest a whole cup of it and to do so make he drinks his cup join him, but add two teaspoons of sugar where I already put the cure for it, I know the headmaster doesn't like to add anything in his, so it will be safe to say he will not add any to it." she then moved to a green set, and added 9 drops. "this one is for Zero since he is part vampire 9 drops for him is like 1 for muggles, so I want you two to sit with him and put in 6 teaspoons of sugar, he hates sugar, he hates things too sweet, that why I made it sweet to start with. Just the way he likes." she then turn to the blue and red tea set and dropped 5 drops to t sugar "This is for Harry and Ron as wizards their body can take a little more then a muggle, and since they are both have a sweet tooth so am put it in the sugar," she then took an unopened bottle, she then pored it into the tea as she took another cup and put the cure and drank Half of it, "this one well go to Kaname and Sara since they are both Purebloods they can take more of this with out it effecting them, but a cup and a half should do the trice, so I have to drink this before I take even a sip of it. If I didn't then I could pass out for days,"

"Lily you don't have to go in there, just give them the tea and leave it."

"but they might not drink it we have to make such they do, the rest of this goes to the sugar and then I will only have to put in 4 spoons full of sugar and it will not effice me one bit. So everyone take you tea sets and lets get this stared." Yuki order, the others did what they where told. Fred and George head to Zero's room, while Ginny head to the headmaster office, Hermione went to Harry and Ron who where in the living room, and while Yuki head to the library where both Kaname and Sara where she knocked the door and Sara was the one that open the door.

"Yuki! What a pleaser," she said smiling,

"um I made tea and broth you guys some."

"Oh thank you come in and have some with us. I want to get to know you better," She said as she pulled Yuki inside. Kaname saw Sara pull Yuki into the room and sat her down with the tea.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Kaname asked

"Oh um I broth you guys tea." he smiled at Yuki and nodded

"Here let me sever you some of the tea."

"No, I'll do it." Yuki said as she took out her wand from her wand holder that was on her waste, and gave a waved and the tea set and it left itself up and poured it self, in the three cups with out a spill.

"Where did you leaned that from Yuki?" Sara asked as she took the tea cup.

"Ginny's mom, she teach me how to do all kind of spells for house work. Most witches are tout special spells for house work that are passed down by mother to daughter and Mother-in-law to daughter-in-law, since my mother was a muggle, My grandmother took it onto herself to teach my mother everything she know, but my mother couldn't pass it down to me, like how my father couldn't pass down his spells to do the hard labor work to Harry…. That why Harry, Hermione and I are lucky to have the Weasels. They have taken us all under their wing showing us all wee need to know, so we can settle will in the wizarding world,"

"Dose this mean that you pick this wizarding world over the one we live in?" Sara asked her as she drank her tea.

"Yes, I mean I was born in it, and what is the use of being able to use magic if I'm not going to get to use it? I'm going to be an Auror along side Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I well also be helping the twins with their jock shop, and after a few years of that I'm thinking about teaching in Hogwarts, and maybe even travel before I do anything else, I want to meet the greats wizards and be taken under their wing, but first thing first and we have to win the war Harry and I mush defeat vortmore,"

"My Yuki you such are full of dreams. Tell me I heard about this war a while back, but why is it that it has to be you and Harry to defeat this evil man? I mean I'm such there are more powerful wizards out there."

"There are more powerful wizards then just me and Harry, our headmaster from Hogwarts is know to be the greatest wizard of all times, like Merlin himself, But we are the only ones who can truly kill him, he is after us to being with 'one can not live while the other is still lives,' that what the prophecy said and it could have been any other child born in July, but it wasn't it was us, because he saw himself in us for being Half-blood, he know it would be us that would grow up and bring him down, so one night he found out where we where living and he came after us our mother went into our room, so she could protect us as our father took him on with out his wand, if our father had his wand there would have been a change that our mother would have had enough time to take us out of there and served without our father, no one face the dark lord and lives to tell about it, well anyways he killed our father and then he went for us and our mother, the only thing Harry and I really remember from that night is a women yelling, a chilly laugh and… green lights. That killed our mother and the he went for us I don't know about Harry, but I can some what remember a man standing there with pale skin and blush eyes, and black almost all gray hair, and then we saw another green light with Red this time, but that's all. But thanks to out mother last spell we where able to live on and some how take him down at only the age of one, after that they took Harry to our mother's sister who hates anything magic while Hagrid took me in for the first 4 years of my life then they had to leave me that when Kaname-smpie found me and took me to my stepfather, of course I had a memory charmed on me so I could not remember anything until I turn 11 when I would have seen Harry again,." Yuki told her she didn't know why but she couldn't help, but like Sara she was kind and even thought she had taken Kaname from Yuki it was not her fault Kaname should have told her, Sara gave her a sad smile

"I'm sorry for your loses Yuki, but I'm glad your brother and you are once more together, it must be nice to be living together after so long." Yuki just nodded

"It is, but his acts like his my father and not my brother just case he a minute or two older then me,"

"That must be nice to have someone like that in your life. You may be missing two member in your family, but you have found many more that somehow filed that whole, that you both feel when you think about your mother and father." she said as Yuki re-filled her's and Kaname's cup.

"Yes you are right, I mean I have the headmaster, zero and Kaname even when I don't have them around me, then when I stared going to Hogwarts I meet so may others who became our mother and father fighters, a grandfather fighters, sisters, brother, cousins and even Aunts and uncle fighters of all types." Sara laughed a little her laughter was like bells

"Your every lucky Yuki I wish I could have someone like that. " she looked at her tea cup sadly and the next think Yuki did surprised her as well as Kaname

"Don't worry if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me! I'm a good listener. So there no need to worry." Sara smiled one more but this time it was a true smile.

"Thank you Yuki, I don't think you like me very much, but I guess I was wrong." Yuki laughed a little never sly

"No, I'm like that to everyone that, I first meet, I still like that to Harry sometimes and I can be a real witch sometimes. Draco is witness to that who is almost like girlfriend like Ginny and Hermione, he gets to know all my imfo every day when we went to school, along with his group of friends," Sara nodded

"Ok this is a little awarded how did this become a girl talk?" Kaname asked

"Not our fault, you don't talk" Yuki said as she eat a cookie. After eating the cookie she yawned

"I should get going I'm getting tired. I'll take all this back I do hope I wasn't bother." Yuki said as she waved her wand and the now empty cups back on the tray,

"You are never a bother Yuki.' Kaname said as he looked at her trying to get her to stay.

"If you want I can take it back later, you should go to bed Yuki" Sara said

"No th-" before she could finished what she was going to say they heard a loud boom coming from Her room.

"OH Dear Merlin no! If they did something to my potion I'm killing them!" and with that she gave one last waved of her wand as the tray lifted up and followed her out, but once Yuki turn to the corner and the tray went the other way to the kitchen.

"I like her she sweet and strange, I hope she could be that one friend I really need." Sara said as she looked at Kaname who just went back to his book.

**With Yuki**

Yuki ran to her room to find the twins in a mess of black ink.

"You tried to go into my notebook didn't you?" she asked as she walked over and took out two towers.

"Ya, sorry please don't kill us." Fred said as he bowed to her like he was an keeling to a queen.

"I don't care now I take it that Zero drank all the tea?" she asked they nodded

"Ya right always then, he kicked us out of his room." George told her as he sat down on a chair.

"Ok good, now we wait for Hermione and Ginny so you guys can tell me about the pranks." both Fred and George went into plan mold.

**40 minutes later.**

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Yuki where all in muggle clothing, each one really to go to the club that was only a few blocks always.

Ginny where a pair of white pants that fit just right along with a black tank top with red and golden stones that ran around the neckline, she put her hair up high in a pony tail that twisted at the end, along with a pair of black high-lees

Hermione had a red one shoulder shirt with a pair of blue jean, and black high-less. Her hair was down a lot neater then she usually has it,

Fred wear a black dress shirt with and a pair of blue jeans with black teeny shoe, George was wearing the same as Fred exited that he had a red dress shirt, and finally, Yuki was wearing a white strapless white dress, it hugged her body at all the right place, the left side had a slit that that went to a little down to her knee, while the other side went all the way down she also wear a part of pallid heels. 'I can't believe let them talk me into wearing this.' Yuki thought as she and the other walked.

Hermione was on Fred left side with her arm hooked with his, Ginny was on George right with her arm hooked to his, Yuki was between both boys and also had her arms hooked thought theirs.

Once they entered there was loud music playing, both Fred and Hermione went to the dance flood while George and Ginny took off to get something to drink and Yuki was heading to the bathroom quickly to chick her make up, as she walked she looked around the thought with a small smile 'this was going to be a good night I can just feel it.'

**5 minutes later**

Yuki was came out of the bathroom and was not looking, where she was going the next thing she know was that she bumped into something or more like someone for the 2nd time that day….


	11. dancing

**hey guys sorry i haven't update in a while i been sooo busy, but here it is i hope you like it Plz RR  
**

i do now own Harry potter or Vampire knight

"I'm so sorry!" Yuki said as she got up and help the guy up as she did she saw that it was none other then "TOM" she yelled when she saw who it was,

"Yuki, hey what are you doing here?" he asked her left her of the flood.

"Um, I came with some friends and I'm kind of looking for them. How about you? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked looking up at Tom handsome face, she looked him up and down and saw that he was wearing a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone I could see some of the muscles he had he would make Kaname and Zero look like wips but it not In that gross way that you sometimes see in magazines he had just enough muscles to show off and yet it was subtle. His black shirt brought out his blue eyes in just the right way and his black hair was a little more mess then before, but it looked like it was support to be that way… his smile broth out his handsome face more. (A/n **that is so my dream guy lol) **

"Oh um got in another fight with my dad, and I though this places could make me feel a little better" he looked around the club and then at Yuki and smiled once more making Yuki bit her lips slightly "I have to say, seeing you here really makes my night," he add smiling at her like a little kid in a candy store.

"OH wow ,well its good to see you again too." Yuki said smiling and then a slow song came on.

"Hay, want to dance?" he asked as she held his hand out for hers.

"Um ok ,sounds fun." Yuki whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She could feel her face grow red, but she took his hand and he walked her to the dance flood, once there he bowed and took her waist and stared to dance, but it was not muggle dancing it was Wizard waltzing like in her 4 year! He left her up, so easily and a fell of the people stopped and just to watch them, until they were the only ones dancing. Everyone watch them in amazed as the two dance as one. They seem to be in their own little world not noticing that they were the center of action, once the music was done everyone clapped. Both Yuki and Tom come out of their little world, Finlay observe that they were the only ones that were dancing and everyone was clapping for them, they both blush as they looked at each other, but before either could say anything Yuki hear her name being called out.

"Yuki over here!" yelled Ginny as she waved them over to a table,

"Hey guys, what did you guys get?" she asked as they both sat down beside Hermione and Tom sat next to her with his arm behind her set.

"Coke here one for your friend, btw am Hermione granger."

"I'm Ginny Weasley"

"I'm George Weasley"

"and Fred Weasley," Tom nodded at them

"I'm Tom just Tom" he said and the others nodded,

"so how do you know Yuki?" Hermione asked

"O we meet some time back right Yuki." Yuki nodded and thank him with a nodded for not saying anything about that day,

"Cool."

"Yuki!" some one called from behind her, she turn to see none other then the night class.

"HI Aido-san, Ichijo-san, guys ,what are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked

"oh well we came to have some fun the last thing we thought was seeing you here, so who are they?" Ichijo asked

"Oh this is Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Tom their all my friends, guys this is a few students from school night class," Yuki said

"Hello" Ginny said

"Hi"-Hermione

"what up?" Fred and George said together,

"Please to meet you, come on Yuki lets go dances some more." Tom said as he took Yuki hand and left her up she giggled a little

"Be back guys," she said as she walked always with Tom and a few of the night class went to get something to eat as the others sat near the friends, getting to know each other,

"I think Yuki found her future boyfriend" Hermione said smiling as she looked at them dance to a fast beat song,

"Ya your right, they make a cute couple and I don't think his a muggle I mean he waltz like we do, too bad we can't talk about it with so many muggles around" Ginny said as the other nodded

"ya but he is going to have to pass our test first, if he wants to go out with her," George said watching the to 'couple'.

"and its not an easy one and then there is Harry and you know how he is it well take a while for him to accepted him if they do go out." Fred

"Ya, but hey you never know Lily can hander things on her own all, we can do is lay back and wait for her to come to us, like we go to her when we need her." George added

"so true." Fred said as he laid back at his set.

"What are you talking about? Kaname would never late anyone take Yuki away from him." Aido said looking at the 4 friends

"um Ya, like Yuki would go for a guy who has a fiancé, further more this Tom guy is much Hotter the only down thing about him is that his muggle, but who knows he dose know our dances, so he could be one of us, but then again someone he know could have teach him so we better be careful." Hermione said think a little too far into the future as she drink her coke,

"Lets not worry about that Hermione lest go dance" Fred said as he took her hand and pulled her to the dance flooded followed by Ginny and George. They where all enjoying their time together and by the end of the night Tom had become good friends with the others.

"We have to do that again some time." Ginny told him as they went out of the club. Tom had his arm around Yuki's waist and she had her arm around his as they walked.

"Ok next time you guys are in town we can do it again." Tom said chuckle a little

"All right that sounds great. We better go we have a lot to do tomorrow." Hermione said as the other nodded

"Un I guess I will see you another day or you could call… I mean you know my number so ya,." Yuki said as she looked always to nerves to really know what to say.

"Ya ,I well call you and I hope I see you in town again soon and when I do I'll take you out to eat Ok my treat." he said as he kissed Yuki's cheek, Yuki whole face turn red

"Um Ok sound fun, so I will see you later," Yuki said as she let go of him and he of her, both wanted to say something more but didn't know what.

"bye Yuki" he said as he waved to them as they left. Once they know they where out of sight Fred and George put an arm around Yuki.

"Now we see you had a lot of fun. Now, where did you meet him?" they asked together.

"I don't know what your talking about guys lets just head home I'm tired." Yuki said and the others laughed a little. The twins, Ginny and Hermione were happy to make their friend happy she had a hard week with her steering out about her step family find out she was a witch and a celebrity before she was one and being hunted by that same wizrad that made her and her brother famous and then find out that the guy she like almost loved had a fiancée took a lot out of a girl so now that she was here with them laughing along to their jokes and commons was a nice change, Yuki and the other were so light hearted it made everything they did worth it as long as their friendship held. They know that if they could hold on to each other in the end nothing was going to bring them down in the end she and Harry would take down The dark lord and they would be able to have more nights like this…. Now all that was need was to fight the war that they know was coming but they didn't think about that they just wanted this moment to last for a long time.


End file.
